


Ties

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I think.., MAJOR SPOILERS BY THE WAY so if you didnt finish the game..donot read, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tears, i think, idk which to tag bc..yknow, teen n up bc of death but its not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: (The ties that bind a brother to a sister are stronger than steel)





	Ties

“No!” screamed Emile. The little boy stamped his foot, and the wrath behind it sent tears flying off his face and landing glistening on the wooden floorboards of the dark shed. Mercedes took her brother’s wrists, and Emile writhed angrily in her grasp, his blue eyes narrowed and overflowing with tears.

“Shh, Emile, please,” Mercedes whispered. “I’ll come back for you, okay? I promise! Mother and I will only be away for a little while.” She did not like to lie, but it was one Emile needed to hear. Emile sobbed and grabbed handfuls of her cloak, tugging at it as if to make her stay with him.

“You won’t be away, you’ll stay here!” he cried, and Mercedes hushed the boy frantically, knowing Emile’s father would wake and ask questions if he heard his son’s shouting. Their mother was already fetching the horses, and their belongings were already packed. 

“I can’t, dear Emmy...Father—” Does not love us. Emile was too young to understand such things; Mercedes pulled Emile into her arms, hugging him close, and Emile wailed into her blouse, clinging to her for dear life. “Father will take care of you.”

“I want Mama’s cooking! Papa cannot cook!” Emile protested. “I want you to tuck me into bed! Papa doesn’t do it right!” Mercedes’ eyes stung with tears as she kissed her little brother’s forehead and ran fingers through his sleek, dirty blonde hair. It was growing out quite long now; their mother trimmed it every month, but now, who would do it for him?

“Do not worry, Emile,” Mercedes told him, and she let go of him to reach behind her ears, removing one of the two silky, dark ribbons she wore in her hair. Her wavy, dirty blonde locks fell and pooled in the hood of her cloak, and she gathered Emile’s hair behind his head and tied it into a small ponytail with her ribbon. “Here. This is for you. So you won’t forget us, okay?”

Emile sniffled and reached over his head to touch the ribbon, and he nodded, wiping his eyes with tightly balled fists as Mercedes knelt down in front of him.

“I won’t forget,” Emile hiccuped. “But you have to promise to come back! Or else I _won’t_ remember you!” Mercedes smiled, and the only tear she would shed that night slipped down her cheek.

“I will come back. I promise.”

“Emile!”

Emile’s eyes were glazed as they stared into the gray sky, and Mercedes fell to her knees beside him, clutching her little brother in her arms.

“Emile...I’m sorry…” Mercedes placed a soft kiss upon Emile’s forehead. “I’m so sorry…!”

Emile’s eyes fluttered shut, his breaths faint. Blood was seeping through his dark armor, that accursed armor. He took in a shaky gasp at the feeling of Mercedes’ hand on his cheek.

“Mer...Mercie…?” His voice was small, almost as if he was still a child. Mercedes nodded, biting back a sob as she held Emile close.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here, Emile.”

Emile’s eyelids twitched, and his left opened to reveal an anguished blue eye. It swam with tears as it searched Mercedes’ face, for signs that she was telling the truth.

“Mercie...you—” Emile coughed feebly, his eye squeezing shut “—you broke your promise...you said you would come back….”

Mercedes’ tears fell freely upon Emile’s cheeks. “That’s not true, Emile,” she whispered. “I am back. I’m here.”

“I waited day and night,” Emile rasped, as if he didn’t hear her. “I waited every living moment of my miserable life...for you, and for Mother...but—but you lied….”

“Shh, Emile, please,” Mercedes implored, and she stroked Emile’s bloodstained hair, finding her little ribbon, still holding the loose blonde tangles together, still tying them together, still whole. “I’m here now.”

Emile suddenly smiled, which made Mercedes’ heart tear in two. It was time.

“...Okay.” He turned his head so his nose pressed against Mercedes’ shoulder, and Mercedes wiped his last tears away, kissing his brow again. “I’m glad.”


End file.
